Help:Rules
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Please make sure to read these thoroughly before making any contributions to the wiki! =General= Be Nice Please, be nice to your fellow users! If someone is doing something you don’t agree with or are bugging you, walking away or coming to an admin is an option. Don’t be rude to someone because they’re being rude to you; try to show them kindness as you don’t know what their life is like on the other side of the screen! Friendly competition is alright, just as long as it stays in a light-hearted sense. Also keep in mind that not everyone will share your interests, and you may come across several people who dislike what you enjoy. That’s okay! And please keep in mind that not everyone is a native English speaker; please be respectful towards these people. Just because they don’t use English the same way you do does not mean that they’re underaged or uneducated, and there’s no excuse for you to be rude to them because of their origins. Everyone here is a person who deserves mutual kindness and respect. Any rudeness will not be tolerated, and after 3 warnings you will have a short ban. Please Keep it PG-PG13 Although you need to be thirteen to get a FANDOM account, we highly recommend this stays PG! Things like the Live Chat and such, especially. If you feel the need to use mild curses or gore, please put a Mature warning in front of the page/thread you think is necessary for it! We recommend keeping it PG13 at highest, though, to keep this a moderately family-friendly part of FANDOM. Please use a lower level of cursing (such as heck instead of hell, dang instead of damn, and so on) in most cases. However, light use of hell and damn are acceptable (as long as you don’t overuse them; once or twice in any given page or blog post is fine). If you must use stronger language, please completely censor it with asterisks, like so: ****. Violation of this rule 3 times (we’ll warn you, don’t worry) will result in a short ban. No Plagiarism Please, do not steal others’ art, coding, or character! Give all credit to the original creator, and if the original creator is unknown, it’s best not to use it at all. Other users/people worked very hard on what you might be using, so please don’t use it without their permission and remember to give them credit! Additionally, this is against FANDOM’s terms of use. Violation of this rule will result in a medium-to-long ban (depending on your claims), unless you have a honest reason why you stole/used the artwork/writing. No New Templates/Categories (With a Few Exceptions) This is quite simple. To prevent too much clutter, please do not create new templates or categories. Any new templates/categories will be deleted. The only exception is a personal Content Category; more information about Content Categories can be found in this blog post. If you have any advice on improving the current templates or categories, let one of the admins know! We’re here to help, after all! Violation of this rule will result in your template/category being deleted, with a warning. Do Not Edit Others’ Pages Without Permission This is another straight-forward one. If you are not given permission from the user of the page, or it is not a public page such as the Dragon Types page, then please refrain from editing it! If there’s grammatical errors, reach out to the creator of the page and point out (nicely) what’s wrong! Only the admins will randomly edit pages; even then we will give a summary of what we changed (most likely if there is something that’s not supposed to be there, like a new template or category). Violation of this rule will result in your edit being removed and a warning. No Badge Farming Please don't edit things purely for the badges. They're meant to be fun achievements, not something that shows superiority. However, it is alright for you to edit consistently. There aren’t any strict punishments if you break this rule; however, please abide by it! Homophobia is not allowed Do not make fun of the LGBT+ community. Everyone here is equally human, and you have to remember that no one is perfect - and no one is completely imperfect. Violation of this rule 3 times will result in a short ban. No Joke/Parody Mary Sues= Please refrain from creating intentionally over-powered, perfect, or ‘Sue’ characters. They don’t show much or any creativity; normally, they are a copy of one another with few differences. There is no particular punishment against intentional Mary Sues; this is only a preference. =Role-Play Rules/Guidelines= Don’t be OP An over-powered or Mary Sue character could make the RP less fun to do. Please refrain from using OP characters in an RP unless otherwise stated by the creator of the RP. 1-on-1 and Public 1-on-1 RPs are done on message walls, while public RPs are made on discussion posts. Hate the character, not the user Usually when a character is being rude to another character, it’s apart of their personality or the situation behind the RP. Don’t hate the user behind the character. No killing without consent Do not kill or injure another user’s character without said user’s permission. The same goes for shipping and anything else that can effect the character majorly. =Live! Chat= No harassment or spam Please refrain from harassing others or spamming in chat! If anyone does something against the rules, screenshot it and tell an admin who can take care of it. If you break this rule, you will be banned for chat for a bit. If you continue and are banned from chat three times, you will get a warning for being rude. No PG13+ content While your are able to use the same curse words as you can on the normal wiki, please refrain from linking to PG13 or higher content. Doing so will result in a short ban from chat and, after the chat bans, a warning for not abiding the rules as stated in the above section “Please keep it PG.” Don’t use PMs to avoid punishment If you use a PM to harass others, the person you’re harassing has every right to screenshot and report it to an admin. That being said, if you wrongly accuse someone of being rude and saying it was in a PM, admins expect you to have a screenshot of the argument so we know how to better judge the situation. =The End= If you have any questions, please reach out to either Puppy or Rose! We’ll be happy to help and answer any of your questions! For help with categories, go . Category:Help Page